


【卡带】贪吃的代价

by Woodfish777



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 产奶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodfish777/pseuds/Woodfish777
Summary: 堍误食了催乳药片的故事。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 卡堍, 卡带 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	【卡带】贪吃的代价

“带土？”

察觉到对方不对劲时卡卡西正在攻克一道难题，但旁边细小的呜咽声实在影响他的思路，他知道带土爱哭，但他明明已经答应把暑假作业借给带土抄了，对方却还是哭个不停。

“怎么了，你也知道抄不完了所以难过的哭出来了吗？”

卡卡西斜眼看着坐在旁边的带土，说出的话直指要害——后天就要开学了，带土这家伙才刚刚开始准备作业。视线转移到了带土手中的练习簿，然而对方却紧紧把练习簿抱在胸前，没有反驳自己，若是在往常，带土一定会找借口说是沙子进到眼睛里了或者跳起来要大干一架，于是沉默显得怪异起来。卡卡西放下手中的笔，又问了一句：“带土，你怎么了？”

带土终于转过头来，眼睛湿漉漉的，他拼命眨眼不让泪水流出来，尽管脸上的泪痕非常明显。

“卡卡西……我好难受……”

“哪里不舒服，要不要去医院看看？”

“不要，千万不要！”

带土一只手抓住他的小臂，咬了咬下唇，彷佛下了千万个决心，黑黝黝的眼睛直视着卡卡西：“卡卡西，我可能要变成女孩子了……”

然后他把环在胸前的练习簿拿开，本应宽宽松松的白色短袖，此时却紧贴在带土的胸前，周围则是晕染开的大片水渍，勾勒出乳头和一小块凸起的乳肉的形状，T恤的布料很薄，甚至还能从中窥到一点淡淡的粉色。

“呃……”

这幅景象给卡卡西造成了不小的冲击，他不自觉地咽了口口水，小心翼翼的伸出一个指头往带土的胸部一戳——  
噗滋。

又有液体流了出来，水渍的痕迹更深了，此时的带土再也憋不住眼泪，他抓住卡卡西的胳膊来回摇晃哇哇大哭。

“卡卡西，不准告诉水门老师！更不准告诉琳！！！”

卡卡西被他摇晃的快要灵魂出窍，大脑当机好一会后才回过神，按住躁动不安的带土：“带土你……是不是吃了用白色袋子装的小药片？”

带土用手背抹了把眼泪，点点头，嘶哑着嗓子说了一通，那不是糖吗和桌子上的红豆糕放到一起的卡卡西你快想想办法我好难受这样下去该怎么办。

“你吃了多少？”

“全部。”

似乎是看出了卡卡西脸上的表情不对劲，带土问他：“卡卡西……那是什么，不会是你用来整我的吧？”

不、不是。

卡卡西痛苦的用手捂住脸，那根本不是什么糖，是他读了《亲热天堂》最新系列后去情趣商店买来的药片，功效上写着催情产乳，上次稍微研究了一下后就丢到桌上忘了收起来了。

“卡卡西——”

伴随着一声咬牙切齿的吼叫，卡卡西的肩膀挨了一拳，他无措的看着带土因为愤怒而涨红的脸，小声的说着对不起，那个是催乳的药片，忘了收起来，不小心被你吃掉了。在带土问出“你为什么要买那种东西？”之前，卡卡西拉开书桌的抽屉，拿出一沓《亲热系列》，回答，我看了自来也大大的新作才去买的，因为实在是有点好奇。

“没事的带土，说明书上写着没有副作用，把……全部挤出来就好了。”

卡卡西翻箱倒柜的从茶几下的格子里找出了药片的说明书，安抚像小兔子一样不安的带土。他实在耻于说出“乳汁”这两个字，于是胡乱搪塞了过去，把带土拉到浴室用热毛巾把他脸上的泪痕抹干净。

听到他的话后带土条件反射性的拉起上衣，用双手圈出自己那块小小的乳晕，丝毫不顾忌卡卡西就在自己面前，稍一用力，白色的液体顺着胸部的轮廓缓缓流向腹部，而且本人也毫不自觉的抖了一下，嘴边溢出哼唧声，表情看起来没那么难受了。

“是这样挤吗？”还没等到卡卡西回答，带土索性加快了动作，一股股奶水接连不断的冒出来，卷起的上衣因为手臂的摆动快要掉到乳头下方了，卡卡西眼疾手快地帮他把T恤拉上去，目光正好撞上带土抬起来的眼睛，然后一点点的看着对方的脸的涨红程度又上升一阶，掺杂着愤怒和情动等各种因素。

“卡卡西你个闷声色狼！”

“是是是，我是废物，我是垃圾。”

和带土相处多年，卡卡西深谙带土最拿这样的自己没辙，他转过头去不去看带土的表情，两个人就这样僵持着，直到带土气愤的声音再次出现。

“卡卡西，帮我！”

小臂被粗鲁的拽住，带土捉住卡卡西的手按在自己的胸部上，乳汁受到压力流出，手指间传来濡湿的触感，卡卡西在心中暗叫不妙，但带土只是说两个人一起挤会快一点，今天回家太晚会被斑骂的。

两人很快变成跪坐在浴室的地板上的姿势，长时间用双手挤奶水弄得手臂酸痛，带土时不时停下来歇息一会，卡卡西见他没了动作也停下手来，沉默了一会说你的衣服不能穿了，我找一套干净的衣服给你换上吧，过了一会又说今天我爸爸不会回来，你留宿在这里也没关系的。

对方没有回答，只是咬着下唇看天花板，努力平复自己的呼吸。卡卡西知道发生了什么，带土的腿间已经鼓起了一个小帐篷，药片的催情功效慢慢的开始发挥作用了，他识趣的站起身，说等会我把衣服放到门口的架子上，你先自己解决吧。

真是糟糕透了。

即使隔着门也掩不住浴室里的低喘，卡卡西很想告诉带土自慰根本用不着发出这么大声音的。他把桌子上的小电风扇又调高了几个档位，吹的练习簿都卷起几页，做到一半的难题再也写不下去了，他烦躁的把笔扔到一边。带土走的时候甚至连招呼都没和他打，卡卡西看着桌子上带土忘记拿走的作业，脑海里又浮现出刚刚淫靡的画面，无奈的感受到下身的躁动后，他心想着一开始答应把暑假作业借给带土抄这就是一个天大的错误。


End file.
